The instant invention relates generally to mirrors and more specifically it relates to a mirror support structure.
Numerous mirrors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include brackets for supporting the mirrors in stationary positions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 956,032; 956,274 and 3,781,093 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretfore described.